


Everyone Knows

by randomness8382



Series: Ellick Moments [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomness8382/pseuds/randomness8382
Summary: Before they told everyone that they had gotten together, everyone knew. This is how they each found out.





	1. Gibbs

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea I had stuck in my head for a while now. I though it would be cute, so I’m giving it a shot. The chapters won’t be very long. If you read all the chapters, I would love to know your favorite one!!

In true Gibbs fashion, he was the first to find out about their relationship. He walked behind them so quietly that they didn’t even stop talking about their date.

“Should we go out or stay in?” Ellie asked Nick.

“Well, we haven’t gone out in a while so, why not?” 

And Gibbs walked away.


	2. Jack

“Come on stupid!!!” Nick shouted at the vending machine.

“Hey, hey, hey!! Don’t be so mean to my buddy here.” Ellie said walking into the break room.

“I was trying to get you a snack, but the stupid machine won’t except my money.” Nick said still frustrated.

“Well, the trick with this one is that it only takes coins.” Ellie said knowing the kinks of all her vending machines.

“Well, what am I supposed to do when all I have is a dollar bill?” Nick asked.

“Here, give me that!” Ellie said snatching the dollar out of Nick’s hand. She put the dollar into the drink machine and pressed the coin return button. “And now, we have a dollar in quarters.” She said putting the coins in the right vending machine and pressing the buttons for her favorite snack.

“You know, you never cease to amaze me.” Nick said absently picking up her hand and lacing his fingers through his.

Just then someone very loudly, cleared their throat. Nick and Ellie jumped, unlaced their hands and turned to see who it was.

“Oh, Jack it’s you. I just came to get a snack. Have a good day!” Ellie stumbled out quickly.

“Yeah, I gotta go too.” Nick said and ran to catch up with Ellie. “We really aren’t that good at the whole secret thing are we?”

Back in the break room, Jack noticed that Ellie had left her snack. “They really aren’t that good at keeping this secret are they?” Jack asked herself.

“No, they really aren’t.” Gibbs said while walking by.


	3. Kasie

Nick and Ellie were in the elevator down towards Kasie’s lab. Nick had pulled Ellie to him and was kissing her with a fierce passion. A little moan escaped Ellie.

“If we continue like this we are bound to get caught.” Ellie said.

“Yes, but it’s so much fun. Edge of danger and all that.” Nick said.

“_Edge of danger_. Oh my god, Nick you are so dumb.”

“And that is why you love me.”

“Oh, shut up!”

_Ding_

Nick grabbed Ellie’s hand and pulled her out of the elevator.

“Nick, you have to let go. Someone’s going to see.”

“This is against my will.” He said and let go of her hand. As she was walking away, Nick grabbed her arm and pulled her back and kissed her again. “Again, against my will.”

Kasie just happened to hear Nick speaking and poked her head out to see what they were talking about at that moment. Ellie then let go, and walked into Kacie’s lab with Nick close behind.

“So, what do you got Kacie?” Nick asked.


	4. McGee

McGee found out the same day as Kasie. Nick and Ellie were arguing in the corner behind the stairs as McGee was coming up from seeing Jimmy. Now, McGee didn’t mean to ease drop, but he did.

“Nick, I told you they are going to catch on. We need to be more careful.”

“I’m the one you reminded you to take your ring off this morning.”

“Don’t use the ring against me, I’m _soo_ sorry I didn’t want to take it off.”

“I didn’t really want you to take it off either, but we’ve made a choice. Maybe, it’s time we tell people.”

“I love you!”

“I love you too! But, we have work to do. Come on.”

McGee walked away before they could spot him. _He proposed and they still haven’t told us._


	5. Ducky

On one of the occasions that Ducky was in his office at work, he over heard Nick and Ellie talking. They had stopped outside his office, not realizing that he was in.

“We really should tell them.” Ellie said.

“I know, but everything is going to change.”

“Change isn’t always easy, but change can be great.”

“Will you marry me?” Nick asked. He had taken to asking her this, as a way to say I love you.

“Nick, I already told you yes! But I’ll tell you again. Yes, a million times yes.”

“Come on, B. It’s time to go home.”

And that is how the Doc found out that Ellie was going to become a Torres.


	6. Abby

Yes, even Abby who was across the ocean found out before they were told. She was on the phone with Ellie just talking about life.

“Nick stop it!” Ellie whispered.

“How’s the team?” Abby asked, going on like she hadn’t heard a thing.

“Good. Tim is always going on about the twins, Gibbs is, well Gibbs, and Nick is as annoying as ever.”

“Hey_, _not fair!!” Abby heard Nick shout over the phone.

“So what are you doing on this fine Saturday morning?” Abby asked, again pretending not to hear.

“Well actually it’s Friday night, but I’m just home alone reading.”

“Alone? Huh?”

“Well, I have music playing so you might be hearing that. Anyways, I should get going, it’s getting late over here.”

“Yeah, bye Ellie!”

“Bye, Abs!”Ellie says as she hangs up the phone, “oh, she _soo _knows! I told you to stop tickling me.”

“Well, that’s no fun.” Nick said jumping back into to tickle her again.


	7. Delilah

Ellie and Delilah were having lunch at the diner.

_Ding. Ding. _

“Who’s texting you?” Delilah asked.

_Ding._

“ It’s just Nick, he’s trying to get me to help him with his paperwork.” Ellie said through a small smile on her face.

_Ding. Ding._

“Must really not want to do that paperwork.” Delilah said.

_Ding. Ding._

“Yeah, I really should turn my ringer off.” Ellie said as she did just that. “I’m going to the restroom be right back.”

_Buzz. Buzz. _

Delilah’s interest was officially peaked. Ellie had left her phone on the table, and Delilah caved. Turns out the text really was about doing Nick’s paperwork. However, it was so they could make their dinner plans. Unfortunately other things were mixed in with that conversation, that made her regret picking up Ellie’s phone.


	8. Jimmy

One day when Ellie and Nick went down to Palmer’s lab to get an update, but when they got there he wasn’t in.

“So should we wait down here?” Nick asked.

“Well he said he would be here so we should just wait.”

“So what should we do tonight?” Nick asked.

“I was thinking we could stay in and watch a movie. Or we could do something else at home?” Ellie suggested her hands in his.

“That sounds perfect to me.” Nick said and he kissed her.

“Okay, Jimmy will be down here soon, you should probably let go of my hands.” Ellie said, Nick dropped one hand but kept the other in his. When Jimmy walked in, Nick dropped her hand. They got the update and walked out the door.

“They all know, I think it’s time we tell them.” She said.

“I don’t think Tony knows.” Nick joked.

“Tony knows,” Ellie admitted sheepishly, “I figured he was far enough away and that he didn’t suck at lying so he could keep that secret.”

“Oh, come on!”

“What!! I was too happy to keep it to my self.”

“Well, I guess that makes it better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s all I have for that. Tell me if you guys liked it.


End file.
